Eyes Open
by ThanhnuFia
Summary: So here you are... Two steps ahead and staying on guard... Every lessons forms a new scar... They never thought you'd make it this far... But turn around, now they've surrounded you it's a showdown and nobody comes to save you now... But you got something they dont. Yeah you got something they don't. You just gotta keep your eyes open. Oneshot COMPLETED. Warning: CHARACTER DEATH.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story**

**Warning: Character death at the end.**

* * *

**Eyes open**

You know it's time…

Gripping on your trusted weapon, you held your breathe, eyes locked on the woman on the other side of the garden. The battle has been going on for what seemed like enternal in the once Holy ground of Ereve, and after several times of getting distracted by the injured fighters, you finally managed to break through the tight defend created by hundreds of knights.

"Are we done playing game ?" Her lips curved into a smile, a devious one in your opinion. You were worn out, legs wobbled, threaten to give in no matter how much your mind and heart refused. In the middle of chaos, only you and her stood still, eyes locking with each other while the sound of metals clasping against each other each echoed. You were waiting for her to make her first move, and so did she – neither moved in the middle of the war to settle everything.

"You are losing." Her voice taunted you, but you knew better than that. Everybody has been waiting for this day, for they had been gathering every single force, every single man who could fight, just for this day. History was repeating, as they were putting everything they got into this one battle, to either end the dark day of ruling, or to die in battle. You knew you wouldn't make one damn change with what you got, but you were sick and tired of people looking down upon you. How they made fun of your effort every single moment, how they secretly judging you behind your back. This wasn't your backyard anymore, you weren't playing soldiers with your sister anymore. No, this was war…

The golden arrow left your hand and cut through the air, aimed directly to her eyes. A force pushed it out, and the glowing arrow struck through a tree behind her – the woman was obiviously playing with her, she hasn't lifted a single finger from the beginning. Glanced to your side, you noticed she has summoned more of her knights to keep you occupied, but that's not your plan, no, not today.

"Summon Bahamut!" The Golden dragon took his form and appeared by your side, mouth opened wide and shot a beam of light at it's enemy. The holy creature has been through a lot of things with you, that you didn't have to give order to it anymore. Charged forward, you swung the staff in your hand and went for a direct hit, carefully eyed her attack. The woman chuckled and waved her hand, knocking you off with a force stronger than a bus crashing, leaving a massive bruise on your back. Ignoring the pain, you pushed yourself up and wiped away the blood at the corner of your mouth, before continued charging at her.

* * *

The night arrived as the sun slowly disappeared behind the mountain, and blood was shed as the numbers of people were slaughtered reached an unbelieveable numbers. Most of them were either killed or captured, while the numbers of remained fighters was less than thirty. You hoped the Heroes got Chief Alex's letter, as your hope was slowly, but surely fading away. Scars formed in almost everywhere on your body as the battle was getting to the end, and you were being the center of attention – for doing something incredible stupid like taking on the empress by yourself.

You – a bishop, a weak one, were taking on the powerful Empress Cygnus by yourself. You barely landed any attack on her, while she worn you out with little to no effort. Her knights was waiting for you to break down, they were watching to see the fallout. The world was cruel, you thought, they surrounded you in a showdown, and there was no one to save you now…

"Beg for mercy now, and I'll spare your pity soul." She teased you as you tried to keep your heartbeat steady. What she said afterward, you didn't pay attention. Instead, your eyes focused on a certain pendant she was wearing, noticed how it's glow changed. Finally…

* * *

The spirit of the Gold dragon was released at her, and she was taken back. The blade of the Chief Knight of Light slayed Bahamut as he stepped in front of the two women with a protective manner – like he always did when something was about to happen to his empress. Mumbled a quick apologize to the dragon – who has been your best friend since forever, you charged forward, gathering what left of your mana. The five Chief knights raised their weapon, readied to attack you, but you knew you got something they didn't…

With a blink of light, you appeared face-to-face in front of Cygnus, right inside the shield she has for herself, your hands gripped around the pendant she was wearing – the Pendant of Spirit, the source of her power. The last teardrop left the corner of your eyes as you cried out:

"Big Bang!"

You no longer felt heavy. In fact, you felt… relaxed, free, happy… No more responsibility, no more tears, everything didn't matter anymore. Eyes fluttered, you can finally get some peaceful sleep now…

…

…

…

Your eyes suddenly shot opened.

* * *

**A/n: CLIFFHANGING LIKE A BOSS!**

**This is pretty what happened at the end of "The Holy Song", but since I hated how badly written it is, I decided not to continue it anymore and wrote this as a seperated oneshot. It's pretty much about Flora pulled a stupid move and suicided to weaken Empress Cygnus.**

**No, I never joined a Cygnus boss run, but I watched plenty of video on YouTube about it, so I have a clue or two about it.**

**Also, I wanted to practice writing in 2nd POV for my book "To fix a broken wing", so yeah, expect a lot of these kind of one shot from me from now on.**


End file.
